


Color Changing Candles

by ElasticElla



Series: femslash100 drabbles ('14-'15) [48]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:24:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4313826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Your fascination with trying everything is really befitting of a Ravenclaw,” Cho teases.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Color Changing Candles

“Your fascination with trying everything is really befitting of a Ravenclaw,” Cho teases, tilting the candle and watching a drop of hot blue wax splatter on Hermione's skin. The next drop is red, and she brings the candle lower, making Hermione hiss at the greater heat. 

“I'm hardly the only student curious about- ah!” Hermione's breath catches with three lime green drops on her spine, “-kinkier magic.” 

“True,” Cho says, “though I think experimenting with the nature of magic itself goes a bit beyond the norm.” 

Hermione arches her back as the drops go lower and burn hotter. “Well,” she says, trying for normal as her groin aches to grind into the floor, “I was trying that before anyways.” 

“I dunno,” Cho teases, dripping wax along her shoulders and tracing hardened wax with her fingertips. “You don't seem so focused now.” 

Hermione's hands burn with the need to shove themselves under herself and quickly get herself off. There's a lesser, but still pertinent, desire to let her magic flow without impediment, that would surely make an orgasm wash over her. 

“Still with me?” Cho asks, and Hermione belatedly realizes the candle has stopped dripping. 

Hermione smiles over her shoulder, “Yes.”


End file.
